


you melted my longest winter

by kodzoikens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, hyunlix are the bestest friends, jilix are long lost brothers, wanna one beautiful mv hits differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzoikens/pseuds/kodzoikens
Summary: where felix and hyunjin looks for jisung, felix's long lost brotherinspired by wanna one's beautiful mv
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 25





	you melted my longest winter

In a cold winter night in Busan, Felix was walking all the way home from the grocery carrying a lot of bags with him. He is currently part time as a waiter at the cafe of his best friend’s uncle, that was his way of earning money to manage the monthly bills of the house.

As he arrived home safely, He placed down all of my things on the couch of the living room and ran upstairs. He went inside his room, laid down on the bed and smelled the fresh air of the room, trying to relax as he can.

He glanced at my bedside table and my eyes landed at the picture of him and his older brother, Jisung. They were both wearing our matching red hoodies, smiling so brightly at each other at the picture while playing.

Felix grabbed and traced his fingers on the picture and stared at it for a while. He heard knocks on the door and it opened wide, as a black-haired boy, wearing pajamas, jumped all the way inside Felix’s room.

“Surprise!” The tall boy screamed. Felix eyes widen and jolted at the boy’s sudden appearance. “Geez, Hyunjin hyung, you scared me!” The younger exclaimed while the boy smiled at him brightly.

“I just wanted to surprise you” Hyunjin said. “I didn’t mean to scare you”

“It’s fine don’t worry” Felix assured him as Hyunjin sat at the end of his bed. Felix watched him play with his pajamas and looked at his lap.

“Incase, you’re wondering” Hyunjin broke the silence, and met eyes with Felix. “I wanted us to have a sleepover since rarely had time with each other these days”. Felix let put a ‘yeah’ and looked down as the black-haired boy stands up and grabs the picture placed on the bedside table that Felix looked at earlier. Hyunjin felt happy looking at the way Felix smiled so brightly at his lost old brother.

“It’s been 11 years,” Felix mumbled, breaking the silence as the younger boy glanced at him, and noticed the sadness in his eyes as he said that. Hyunjin went in front of the boy and pats his shoulder, “We’ll find him soon, so don’t give up, okay?” Felix smiled and nod at the older’s words.

The boy really appreciated and felt lucky someone like Hyunjin entered his life and he’s been there for him through his hard times. They’ve been there for each other when he knew that Hyunjin’s mother died and he knew about Felix’s lost brother and his parents were working abroad.

“Hey I thought, what if we make flyers again tomorrow like we did last month?” Hyunjin suggested all of the sudden. Felix thought of it for a few seconds, and suddenly remembered the last time they made flyers and they ended up not finding his brother but another try wouldn’t hurt right?

“I hope we’ll get to find him this time,” Felix mumbled as he met eyes with the younger boy. Hyunjin hugged his best friend and pats him on the bag. “We’ll find him,” he assured him. “We have to sleep and get up early tomorrow to distribute flyers”

Felix gave him a warm smile and greeted him goodnight as Hyunjin walked to the door and went out. The boy covered himself with a blanket, closed his eyes and whispered “I’ll see you soon, Jisung hyung.”

And he fell asleep.

*

Felix woke up with the sunlight reflecting the window of his room hitting his face. He rubbed his eyes and gets off the bed, walking out of his room and went downstairs. His body jolted as he saw Hyunjin fixing the flyers on the coffee table, he assumed that the younger woke up earlier than him since he doesn’t look like he just got up from bed. Hyunjin noticed the younger’s presence and greeted him a good morning as he greeted back. Felix helped the older organize the flyers that will be given out later.

“Hyung,” Felix called as the older looked at him, “I just want to say thank you, for everything, especially this” Hyunjin smiled at him and said “It’s nothing really, I just want to help you as a friend, okay?”

‘I really don’t deserve this human being’ Felix thought

When the both of them finished fixing the flyers, they went out of the house and started posting them on walls around the street. The flyers had Felix and Jisung’s old picture when they were kids and a circle was drawn around Jisung’s face. Hyunjin frowned as he saw the younger boy, looking at the flyer with a sad look on his face but he continued posting flyers.

They tried to distribute the flyers to the neighborhood, random people at the marketplace, malls, restaurants, and other public places. Most of them discarded the flyers given to them but they were glad that there were people who told them that they will contact them when they get to find Felix’s lost brother. They spent all day, distributing and posting flyers on the wall, despite of how cold the weather is because of winter season, they believe that spending their time doing this will help them have the high chances of them finding Jisung.

It was dark outside, the best friends decided to go home and ate dinner, Hyunjin cooked noodles as Felix fried six pieces of chicken, since he knew his best friend will eat a lot of chicken since it’s his favorite. As they finished eating, they washed the dishes and changed their clothes into their pajamas. They greeted each other goodnight and went to their own rooms to sleep.

_“Felix,” a young boy with black hair called, wearing a blue sweater approached him, holding a soccer ball with a smile plastered on his face._

_“Yes, hyung?” Felix asked while double-checking both of his and his brother’s things packed for moving to another house. “Let’s play while we have time.” Jisung offered as Felix nodded, and they ran together towards the backyard and started playing soccer._

_Later on, they ended up having dirt everywhere on them with their parents telling them to wash up immediately since they will be leaving later tonight._

_They both finished washing and changing into their clean clothes. Felix walked all the way inside his brother’s room and sat on his bed, watching his brother play with his Iron Man action figure._

_“Spider Man is, in fact, cooler than that Iron Man” Felix said with a smirk on his face, acting arrogant. Jisung looked at him with an annoyed look, snickered, and throws a pillow directly at him “That is not true!” Jisung defended, pouting afterwards. “He is stronger compared to your weak skills in soccer!” The younger gasped at his older brother’s words and pretended to be angry at him, letting out a ‘hmp!’_

_Jisung laughed at his younger brother’s reaction as he pinched his cheeks, “Just kidding, you’re the best in soccer” He said with a grin on his face. “So, don’t be such a grumpy brat anymore”_

_“Felix! Jisung!” Their mother shouted from downstairs, calling them to go down. “We’re leaving!” They both ran downstairs as their parents lead them to ride at the back of the truck that their father owns, and also use for work._

_Jisung decided to bring the soccer ball with them, since Felix saved up and bought the ball for them to play and it is such a waste if they leave it behind. They played with the ball, throwing it with full force. As they played catch at the back of the truck, the ball suddenly fell and rolled somewhere around the street where the truck was park. “Wait, I’ll get it,” Jisung told Felix as he jumped down and looks for the ball immediately. The truck’s engine suddenly turned on and started moving forward with a fast pace. The younger brother started freaking out._

_“Wait!” Felix shouted from the back, his parents didn’t move thinking they didn’t hear him because the engine is really loud. He kept on screaming while the truck is still moving forward._

_After a few, the car finally stopped and their father walked out of the door, and before asking Felix what was wrong, he saw the vacant spot beside him, realizing that his first son was lost and they went too far already, Felix is sobbing hard and told their father to find him._

_Their father started searching everywhere around the area, along with their mother. They started to feel scared and guilty, thinking they were so irresponsible for not checking if they are all on set before leaving._

_After a few hours, they went back to the truck, no one with them, they saw how puffy their younger son eyes were from crying, and his cheeks soaked with tears from crying nonstop. Felix noticed that they didn’t find his older brother and sobs hard again. His mother hugged him tightly as she felt the tears of his son stained her shirt. “We’re sorry” His mother whispered, with tears flowing on her cheeks, “We’re so so sorry”. Felix sobbed uncontrollably, hugging his mother back._

_“We’ll find him, no matter what” His father told him and patted his head, and hugged him and his mother._

_Felix never felt deeply sorrowful in his whole life ever since that day._

*****

Felix woke up from his dream, no, the memories that flashed while he was sleeping. He held his cheeks and felt something wet.

  
He was crying.

He wiped the tears that stained his cheeks and tried to go back to sleep. He covered himself with soft, thick blankets and turn to face the wall, close his eyes, as he falls asleep again.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, he cannot sleep because of overthinking about his lost brother. He sits up on the bed and looked at the flyers that was left to be distributed on the floor, organized and in good condition.

“Felix,” Hyunjin knocked on the door and walked in, the younger boy looked at him, shocked as the older sat beside him on the bed.

“Why are you awake at this hour?” Felix asked, when he checked the clock. The black-haired boy remained silent, rubbing his hands together, to refrain from shivering because of the cold air.

“I heard you sobbing in your sleep, if I am not mistaken.” Hyunjin replied with a frown. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Felix gave him a reassuring smile, telling him he was fine and he just only had a dream. The older boy wasn’t convinced of his answer, He patted him on the back, telling him to go back to sleep since it is still dark. Hyunjin was about to walk towards the door and then the younger stopped him by holding his arm.

“Please,” Felix pleaded. “Sleep with me tonight.” Hyunjin’s eyes widen at the sudden request but nodded anyways since the younger was having a nightmare and he will have a hard time going back to sleep. They covered themselves with blankets, greeted each other goodnight.

When Hyunjin checked Felix if he was asleep. He faced the opposite side of the bed, hoping and praying silently, for his best friend to not lose hope and they get to find Jisung soon.

*****

The best friends continued to distribute flyers and post them on walls. Hyunjin asked some of his classmates who live in other cities to help him by distributing and posting flyers on the wall at their place and he was glad that they helped him.

The older really wanted to find Jisung so bad, he doesn’t want to see his best friend, feeling a pang on his heart every time he remembers or hears the name of his brother coming out of the mouths of people who knows him, especially when they see a picture of them.

He watched how Felix is working hard non-stop for the sake of finding his brother. Hyunjin admires how Felix is so eager about this and it makes him want to help his best friend more.

A man wearing a suit went to the wall and noticed the flyer that was posted by them. He narrowed his eyes at the flyer, feeling familiar on the part that was encircled on the picture.

 _Jisung’s face_.

The man’s eyes widen and looked at Hyunjin who was continuously distributing flyers. He walked away.

Hyunjin noticed the actions of the man when he saw the flyer. He started feeling a bit suspicious but forgets about it when Felix called him to drink hot chocolate at the nearest mart.

The best friends went inside as they walked directly to the drinks section. Hyunjin paid at the counter as Felix sat down on the chair. The older went to Felix and gave him his hot chocolate. The younger thanked him and started drinking, almost finishing the half of it.

“I saw a man,” Hyunjin suddenly told Felix, the older looked at him while drinking. “He looked at the flyer that I posted earlier beside this mart.”

“Did he do something?” Felix asked out of curiousity. Hyunjin shook his head in reply.

“But he’s a bit suspicious, that’s what I won’t doubt.” Hyunjin continued, remembering the scene earlier. “he was wearing a suit, all black and a hat!”

Felix carefully nodded as he placed his warm drink on the table. “I’m slightly hoping he’s familiar of Jisung hyung?” He said, feeling unsure. They remained silent after their short conversation and went outside of the mart, and continued distributing flyers again while telling them to contact them as soon as possible when they have an idea about the lost boy’s whereabouts.

‘It’s quite amusing how people managed to get out despite of the cold weather’ Felix randomly thought while distributing the flyers. 

Before it turns dark outside, Hyunjin told Felix that they should go back home. The younger refused.

“I’m just going for a walk, you go ahead” Felix said.

“Felix, it’s already dark.” The older told him sternly. The younger looked at him and smiled.

“it’s fine, I’ll take care of myself” He assured him. “Promise”

Hyunjin smiled back and nodded “I’ll go back and sleep for a while” He told the younger. “I cannot sleep last night because of your sudden sleep talks” He joked. Felix laughed at his best friend’s words and apologized afterwards. “Take care.” Hyunjin patted him on his right shoulder and started walking away.

Felix started walking around random spots around the place where they were trying to find his lost brother. He appreciated how the lights shine brightly on the night while snow falls, and watched other people spending their time with friends, family, and you know, lovers. He wondered how it would feel if he gets to spend his time playing with Jisung, throwing each other with snow balls. He wondered what will happen to his life when they didn’t lose Jisung.

After a few minutes of walking, his eyes widened when he spotted a beautiful park, decorated with fairy lights hanging everywhere. He sat on the grass, while looking around the unrealistic beauty he is currently staying. He felt someone tapped his shoulder, he looked back and he saw a little boy, wearing blue mittens, thick green coat and boots, smiling at him. “Do you want to play with me?” He asked. Felix then smiled at him and nodded. He felt pitiful that the little boy is alone.“My name is Edward” The kid introduced himself and offered a hand for the freckled boy to shake. Felix took the offer and introduced himself as well.

They started playing in the snow. Felix and Edward really love throwing snow balls at each other, they built a snow man as Felix took a picture of him and the kid. Felix really misses his brother but he wanted to have fun for a while with the kid who invited him to play. He never expected that something like this would be enjoyable for him. Maybe he didn’t just know he enjoyed playing with kids since he never had time enjoying outside because of work and responsibilities in life.

3 hours have past and the Edward’s mother called him to go home already. The kid waved goodbye at Felix as the older boy waved back.

Felix left the park and starting to walk all the way home.

While he was walking, he looked at the places with the flyers that they made posted on the walls and he was surprised that there weren’t any flyers scattered on the floor. He hoped that whoever received the flyer will help him get Jisung back.

Felix got tired walking and went to the bench and sat there. He panted for a few minutes until he saw a man, wearing all black standing at the mart that he and Hyunjin went to earlier. He realized that he was the one that his best friend was talking about earlier. He wondered what was that man doing there. The man walked towards the wall, filled with flyers, looking at it again.

The younger boy started to feel scared, but he has to remain calm and decided to go to the man.

Felix walked slowly to the man. The man jolted as he noticed the younger went near him and looking at the same flyer. He remained silent and looked down at his feet.

“It’s been 11 years” He broke the silence, the man looked at him without reaction. “Yet he still can’t be found” Felix frowned and looked back at the man who was listening to him.

“What’s your name?” the man suddenly asked. Felix was taken aback at the sudden question, feeling suspicious but replied anyway. “I’m Felix,”

The man’s breathing suddenly hitched, eyes widen as he looked at the flyer and back to Felix. The sad boy was confused at the man’s reaction, about to ask what was wrong until the man suddenly hugged him.

“Felix, it’s been a while!” The man exclaimed. Felix’s eyes widen as he realized.

_It can’t be.._

“J-Jisung hyung?” He asked gently, tears starting to form at his eyes, holding the man. The older brother slowly nodded while tears started to flow on his cheeks.

They both hugged each other tightly, appreciating the warmth of their hug as they cried together.

“I went through a lot just to find you!” Felix exclaimed and sobs uncontrollably.

“You have no idea how sorrowful I felt ever since that day.” Jisung’s heart broke at his younger brother’s state as he said those words and felt guilty and regretful.

“I waited for so long for this to happen” He continued. Jisung embraced him tightly again as Felix sobs.

“I am so sorry” Jisung apologized as he began to sob. When they stopped crying, the two brothers walked randomly.

Jisung stopped at his track and holds his younger brother’s arm. Felix looked at him with a questioning look.

“Do you want to play?” Jisung asked. The younger nodded with a smile as they begin building snowman and throw snow balls at each other.

Felix finally felt happier than ever, he thought that through all the hardships that he went through to just find his older brother was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first ever oneshot!! and this has been in my drafts for so long so i hope you'd like this work


End file.
